Realisations
by IceAngel 69
Summary: John finds something in Sam's bag that will change how he veiws Sam forever. WARNING: This is SLASH! don't like, don't read. Also a mention of underage sex. nothing graphic though


Ok here is a little story i thought of and couldn't get out of my head, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"speech"

_"thoughts"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

John opened the door to the motel room him and the boys were staying at. He had forgotten the spare bag of rock salt, he probley wouldn't needed but it was better to have it and not needed it, then need it and not have it, so half way down the road he had turned around and drove back to the motel.

Sam should still be in bed, he had been when John first left, not five minutes ago. He looked over to the couch expecting to see Dean watching some crappy late night T.V show, but to John's suprise, Dean wasn't there. John looked closer and saw Sam had left his school bag chucked on the floor next to the couch.

"Not again," John mumbled, how many times did he have to tell Sam not to leave things laying around. Hunting was dangerous enough without the added threat of breking his neck on Sam's school bag.

John walked over to the bag and picked it up planning to put it on the couch, however Sam had left his bag unzipped, so when John lifted the bag, a pile of papers fell out.

"Shit," John knew he wouldn't hear the end of it tomorrow when Sam found out he had messed up the order of the papers.

He bent down to shove the papers back in the bag, not even trying to put them back in order, god only knew the system Sam used. As John was putting the papers back into the bag, he felt a box at the bottom.

"What the hell?" John mumbled, reaching in a grabing the box. What he saw made his heart stop, his breathing catch, and caused him the most mind numbing wave of horror he had ever felt.

Condoms, a box of condoms.

_"No, no, no, this isn't right. Sam is the innocent one, the sweet one. Dean is the man whore. That's it! they must be Dean's,"_ John's brain was rapidly trying to process this new information.

_"But if they're Dean's why are they in Sam's bag?" _John was refusing to admit the condoms belonged to Sam, because that would mean Sam had a use for them, and there was only one use for condoms.

Sam is the baby of the family, too young for sex, at least he was in John's head. _"Maybe I should have seen this coming, he is sixteen, but how can he be ready for sex, he's still my little Sammy." _His head was spinning, this kind of crap he expected from Dean, after all, he was the one who couldn't keep it in his pants.

_"What if this isn't all he's hiding," _The thought swam though John's head.

John's eyes snapped over to Sam's duffle bag sitting tucked away between the couch and the wall.

_"If he keeps this sort of stuff in his school bag, what does he keep in his duffle?"_

John pulled the duffle out from it's hiding place, unzipped the top and begun to dig around. His hand found something hard, long and smooth.

"What the fuck?"

John pulled his hnd out of the bag and with it came a vibrater.

"Ahhhhhhh," John yelped and dropped the vibrater on the ground, staring at it in horror.

_"Please let him not be gay," _John didn't really have anything against gay people, he just knew Sam's life was hard enough, and right now the over load of information was getting to John.

Gathering his courage John reached back into the bag and pulled out three different tubes, he turned the bottles and read the labels.

_"Tingling lube, Strawberry flavoured lube, and glow in the dark lube," _John's mind screached to a halt. _"What the hell has Sam been up too?" _Judging from the contents of his hands, John wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

John's mind was in overdrive, Sam wasn't his innocent little boy anymore. At least with Dean it happened little by little, he had time to adjust. Right now he felt like someone had just hit him over the haed with a hammer.

_"When did this happen? How did I not see it?"_ John was pondering how he could have missed it, when he realised something. There was no way Sam could have bought the vibrater on his own, or the condoms, or even the lube. Sam couldn't pull off fourteen, never mind eighteen.

_"Dean knew! he was the only one Sam could have got to buy those things. But why tell Dean and not me? well thats easy, Dean is Sam's brother and would do anything for him," _How could Dean have not told him.

_"Easy again. If Dean had told me, Sam would have known who told and Dean would have lost his trust," _What else were they keeping from him?When had he become an extra in the Dean and Sam show?

John turned and looked at the door that lead into Sam's room. All his anger had fled, now he just felt tired. How could he blame Sam for not trusting him, when he was never home. He walked towards Sam's door and pushed it he saw did nothing to help his mood. There was Dean asleep, snoring softly, and on top of him lay Sam.

Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around Sam's waist, while Sam had his head buried into Dean's neck. The way Dean held Sam was the thing that shocked John most. Dean held on to Sam like his life depended on it, and yet he held him like Sam was something fragile that could break so easily.

Sam grunted and moved slightly, getting into a better postition. Dean woke slightly and looked at Sam. John hid in the shadow. Dean gave Sam a small smile, stroked his hair gently, kissed his cheek and closed his eyes again, drifting off into sleep.

John was shocked, this wasn't how Sam and Dean normally acted. They had always been close, but this was a little too close. The way Dean held Sam was the same way John used to hold Mary, the little gestures that showed love without saying it.

John's mind flashed to the lube, condoms, and vibrater sitting on the floor net to the couch and then back to Dean and Sam now asleep again. Now it made sense,Sam and Dean were sleeping together. Instead of freaking out, John just stood in the doorway thinking. He needed to talk to someone.

###############################################################################################

Sitting down at the kitchen table, John picked up his phone and diled the well known number.

"What the fuck it is?" Bobby's rough voice answered.

"It's me,"

"Fuck John, It's 2 o'clock," BBobby's voice was laced with sleep.

"I know, but I needed someone to talk to," John admitted.

"What about?"

"Dean and Sam,"

"What did they do this time?," Bobby asked.

"They're fucking each other,"

**********************Dead silence********************

"Bobby?" "Bobby?" John repeated.

"How do you know that?" Bobby finally answered.

"Found condoms, and lube in Sam's bag, not to mention the fact they're now in bed together, Sam nuzzling into Dean's neck like a fucking cat," John's voice was strained.

"This isn't your falt,"

"You're taking this very well," John stated suspishion lacing his voice. "Did you know?"

"No. But I could see it coming, it was only a matter of time," Bobby admitted.

"How could I not see it. I'm their dad for christ sake,"

"You didn't want to see it," Bobby said.

"It's not normal!," John protested.

"John look at your life. You hunt ghosts and demons, what part of your life is normal?"

"Look Bobby I got to go, Sam will be up soon," He really didn't want to hear Bobby defend their actions.

"Sure John. Just . . . . .don't go too hard on them,"

John didn't answer.

He would have to learn to deal with their realationship, he had already lost Mary, he couldn't lose Dean and Sam too. Tomorrow he would confront them, let them know he knew the truth. They were Winchesters, Bobby was right. In the world John had brought Dean and Sam up in, this was normal.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The end! well I hope you like it. Just a short oneshot. please reveiw.


End file.
